


Little Rey Ridinghood

by Twin_Kitten



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Monster Week, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: For Reylo Monster week prompt: WerewolvesBen is a werewolf, and Rey soothes the savage beast on the full moon. (smut)





	Little Rey Ridinghood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I love getting comments, and i'm trying to reply when I can, but monster week posting schedule combined with work and family, is super busy. Love you guys!

It wasn’t safe after dark on a full moon. Even tucked away in their homes, they knew the monster that prowled those four nights a month could easily rip into their homes. But they pretended and lied to themselves and their children. Despite their modern conveniences, their phones and their internet, they still locked their doors and turned off all the lights, blocking the doors and tucking themselves tight in their beds. Ignoring the sounds coming from the woods.

 

Rey pretended with them. Not to lie to herself, but to fool them. She was not afraid of him. She knew his howls and his grunts and the feel of his mouth on her, his teeth and tongue. The feel of him inside her. Even in this modern day they called her a witch behind their hands and under their breath. And she was. A witch with a werewolf in her thrall.

 

So she waited, until it was quiet in the hours after sunset, until she heard him prowling the woods, howling for his mate. And she would go to him, slipping silently out her back door, quietly through the woods to the meadow she liked, and waited for him to come to her.

 

And he always did. He was more beast than man, no words or thoughts beyond killing and fucking. So she soothed him with her body. Stripped naked, she spread her legs and let him mount her. Begged him to mount her. When he was her husband, she loved him, loved how he adored her and touched her gently, and made love to her. But when he turned into this beast? She loved how he fucked her. Used her for his pleasure, rutting into her over and over, until her cunt was bruised and sore but oh so satisfied.

 

He was a big man and an even bigger werewolf. Covered in dark silky fur and thick muscles, he was a true beast.

 

There was no foreplay, there was never any need. The first time he had prepared her before leaving to change, using his mouth and his fingers until she was desperate and soaking. After that, she needed only the thought of what was to come and she was dripping for him by the time they met in the woods.

 

His clawed hands gripped her hips, tugging her up into just the right position, crouching on his haunches and clumsily thrusting his engorged cock against her, seeking her tight slick hole. Like the animal he was, he didn’t hesitate, shoving deep and fast once he found her cunt. Grunting and growling, he fucked her hard, his hips snapping as the wet sounds filled the air.

 

Rey whimpered, biting her lip at the first deep thrust, the stretch always shocking. But then the tingles traveled up her spine, euphoria clouding her mind as her cunt quivered. She sighed, feeling how her walls clung to him, his size nearly pulling her with him every time he drew back, slamming back in with enough force to jolt her forward. She always ended up on her belly on the ground, no matter what position they started in, his power too much for her. It felt so good to just lay back and be used as he rutted into her. She didn’t have to think, she only had to feel the pleasure he forced on her over and over again.

 

And pleasure her he did, even though he made no effort to do so in this animal form. One clawed hand pinned her chest to the ground, his other yanking her hips up so high her thigh muscles wouldn’t hold the position for long, but he didn’t care. It was how he wanted her, so he held her in place.

 

He licked at her neck as she moaned, rumbling in his own pleasure, thick and long as he planted himself inside her over and over. She tensed and he growled, fucking her harder as her cunt tightened. She squealed as her first orgasm hit, her body going tight and twitching even as he fucked through, uncaring of how sensitive she was. If she tried to pull away he would only ravage her more, his hands turning rougher. So she gasped and whined through the pleasure that bordered too close on pain.

 

She came again, and could feel the slick wetness as it spread on her thighs, his cock plowing faster and harder into her as his balls slapped at her clit. But he was never gentle and he was never done. Even if he came, filling her with his cum and locking them together for a few long minutes, it was only a temporary reprieve.

 

He fucked her through two more orgasms, each stronger and more intense than the last, her body unable to rest as he took her. Then she felt him swell, and moaned in relief. His knot locked them together, stretching her poor body even further, and he howled loud and deep and terrifying as he pumped cum into her. It was soothing on her abused walls, the warm liquid filling her and coating her, followed by a short rest.

 

Then he was plopping out of her, flipping her over and shoving inside again. Over and over this werewolf fucked her, his body fulfilling an instinctive but impossible need to spread his seed. She was female. He was male. And instinct demanded he fill her. Sometimes, when she was too sore for more, he would let her guide his cock into her ass, and would happily fuck away in this new delight her body offered. But usually he growled and snapped at her, refusing anything but the slick heat of her pussy.

 

Rey spent the night screaming, moaning her completion and pleasure, her skin red and raw from where his body slammed against hers or where the forest scratched against her hands and knees and back. Bruises from his grip and tiny pinpricks and scratches from his claws. He never bit her, but he would lick and suckle at her until he left raw patches and purple blooms on her skin, dragging his teeth over her.

 

When the moon set, he would usually pull out of her, her body too weak to do anything but lay in the mud and mess of his cum and her gushing pleasure. He would sniff between her legs and usually huff with satisfaction, but sometimes he would shove himself into her again for one more fuck before disappearing into the woods as the sun rose.

 

Rey would hobble back to their house, and Ben would return a few hours later, nursing her and cleaning her, always so sweetly apologizing and disbelieving that she enjoyed it. Then they would do it again the next night. Every night until the full moon passed.


End file.
